Episode 8867 (25th March 2016)
Plot Carla cleans the flat ready for a viewing. The estate agent in Devon rings to say that unless she and Nick raise the money quickly, they’ll lose their dream cottage. Carla accepts it's as good as gone. Steph tells Andy she’s fed up of Michael moping around the flat. Michael overhears and announces he’s considering becoming an ice-cream man again. Nick asks Robert for a couple of hours of his time. Gail and Sally bump into Mary and Michael while out power walking. Gail is all over Michael, while Mary chastises her for coming on too strong, advising her to play it cool. David speaks to Marion on the phone, reiterating that she stays away. Kylie’s efforts to remove the kitchen graffiti prove futile and David declares the kitchen units and lino must be replaced. Dev receives a wedding invite for him and a plus one. Mary urges him to ask Erica and asks her for a meal at No.7. The estate agent brings his viewer round - it's Tracy. Sally asks Tyrone if he will become her odd job man as Tim’s too busy running two businesses nowadays to "do menial tasks". Tracy makes insulting comments about the flat. She urges Carla to get Nick to seal the deal on the bistro. Carla refuses until she and Nick are safely married and settled down south away from her. Nick and Robert return to the bistro and announce the deal is signed and Robert is the new owner. Gail isn't pleased at the news. Michael looks at a new ice cream van from his friend Neville and tells Andy he's moving to Brighton. David and Kylie take Max to visit Sarah and meet Harry. David reassures Sarah that Marion has got the message and won’t be back. Tim offers Tyrone a driving job at Street Cars. Fiz fears he’s overstretching himself. Dev and Erica arrive at No.7 to find they've been set up for a romantic evening together without Mary. They decide to nip upstairs. Cathy tells Carla that Sylvia is making Roy's life difficult. Andy pushes Michael into patching things up with Gail. He finds her in the Rovers with Mary and Sally but on their advice she plays hard to get and he walks away deflated. Tracy and Carla are summoned to the bistro and are told about the sale. Carla realises there’s now nothing to stop Tracy from telling Nick about her fling with Robert. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Harry Platt - Woody Illsley and Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Estate Agent - Sam Glen *Neville - Glen Mortimer Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Corridor and Sarah's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: After Nick makes a deal to get a house, Carla is horrified as Tracy reveals there is nothing to stop her from telling him about her fling with Robert; and Michael hopes for a reconciliation with Gail. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,330,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2016 episodes